


In Another Time, In Another Place

by meantforinfinitesadness



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Angst, Hurt/Comfort, Kidnapping, Multi, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Torture
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-07
Updated: 2019-11-07
Packaged: 2021-01-24 22:31:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21345826
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/meantforinfinitesadness/pseuds/meantforinfinitesadness
Summary: Tony-centric one shots. Most will be hurt/comfort, angst and just pain filled all together.Yes there will be Stony in some chapters, Pepperony in some chapters, IronHusbands in some, and any other ships.
Relationships: Pepper Potts/Tony Stark, Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Kudos: 1





	In Another Time, In Another Place

“Mr. Staaark?” A voice with an Irish lilt pushes its way through Tony’s foggy mind. “I know you’re awake.” Tony groans and shifts his head, wincing as it scrapes against the ground. He blinks his eyes open once, then twice, trying to get them to focus.

He can feel his eyes roll as he tries to follow the voice. 

“You’re eyes are something to behold.” Tony’s eyes meet the steely blue pair that belong to the voice. Curly brown hair tumbles into his line of sight. A woman crouches before him, smile soft and kind. Tony’s eyebrows twitch as he looks into her eyes and sees anything but kindness. “Eyes are very expressive, don’t you agree?” She asks, tilting her head at him and placing a hand on his cheek.

Tony flexes his wrists from where they’re tied behind him. He takes stock of the situation and finds tape on his mouth and on his ankles. He’s stuck. He pushes out air through his nose and speaks words he knows won’t make it through the tape. She tsks and stands.

“Is that any way to speak to your host?” The sharp clicking of her heels echoes in Tony’s head. “I’ve no doubt in my mind that your little team of heroes are going to try to save you.” She blinks at him before casting her gaze to something behind him. “I estimate about 3 hours before they get here.” Tony’s eyes track her movements as she turns away from him. “I’ve always been fascinated with medical procedures.” Her head turns to look at him. “The inner workings of a human being.” She turns back and Tony can hear the sound of metal clinking. “Humans are fascinating creatures, aren’t we?” She turns completely to face him and she gives him another smile, and Tony thinks he’s going to be so over smiles by the end of this. 

“One wrong cut and you could die.” Tony wonders if that’s true. She holds up a piece of metal and Tony gives it a hard glance. “Scalpels are so small, yet they can do so much damage.” She says, walking over to him whilst examining the instrument. Tony takes calming breaths as she nears him. “Kind of like you,” Tony growls and yells some more muffled words at her. She frowns at him and kneels down in front of him once more. “I was hoping to make this painless.” Tony gives her a hard look, knowing deep down that it was never going to be painless. She shrugs as she brushes his hair back from his forehead. “Oh well, more fun for me I suppose.”

  
  



End file.
